The present invention relates to an improved binder system to stabilize and improve yield for thermally processed meat products such as those that are used in canning or retort operations. More specifically, the present invention pertains to the novel starch/binder matrix that produces a meat product having enhanced moisture flavor and texture over those treated using currently available techniques. The novel matrix uses a combination of starches that provide differential water holding and moisture control for the meat products treated therewith.
There are a number of thermally treated and other processed meat products that are incorporated into soups, canned meals, frozen dinners and entrées, refrigerated and frozen snacks (pizzas, burritos, tacos to name a few) and the like. The difficulty with such processed meat products is that the meat can often lose many of its desired attributes such as color, texture, taste and even suffer from a substantial reduction in size or loss in yield during the processing. Consumers that meet with such disappointing meat products may choose another product or may not repurchase the product after the initial purchase has been made.
The meat portion of the products described above, are typically the most costly portion of the commercial offering that is, meat is more expensive than other components which may be included with consumer product such as vegetables, pasta, sauces and the like. Due to what is considered as normal processing of the meat products, as size or weight is lost, the producer if faced with the undesirable circumstance of having to either increase the amount of the meat starting material to make up for the loss in volume, or subject the meat to enhancement steps which may discolor the meat or decrease the flavor and/or texture of the meat product. As such, even a small improvement in the yield of meat which can be produced through thermal processing will generate a substantial savings to the producer as well as create improved benefits for the consumer.
A number of prior art solutions have been proposed to redress this situation. One such approach consists of coating the meat with a “skin” in order to prevent the moisture and flavors from escaping. An example of this technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,173, which provides for a process of coating the exterior of the meat with a powder, consisting of a mixture of sugary syrup and a partially gelatinized starch, having a gelatinization temperature of not lower than 150°. The powder is defined as being particularly useful with sausages, hamburger, frankfurters and meat loaves. However, such processes can leave a product with an additional sheen or shiny appearance which may not be particularly desirable as the product may appear to have been treated. Such coatings are also not typically acceptable under high heat and pressure applications.
Another example of a coating for a meat product with a powder is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,140. This patent describes a dry powdery coating that consists of a starch, a protein and optional flavoring is applied to the meat. The coating forms a skin, which limits the penetration depth of microwave energy so as to prevent the meat product from becoming prematurely dry. However, this system relies on a “water gain” step to compensate for the water that is lost during the microwave cooking, thereby arbitrarily adding weight to the product as well as suffering from the drawbacks identified above. In addition, the use of an additional protein in the binder system arbitrarily increases the cost associated with producing the meat product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,600 provides another coating system used in retaining moisture in meat products. The coating provided in this solution includes a mixture of egg albumen, milk protein, an ungelatinized starch and water. However, the starch in this application acts to provide increase elasticity to the albumen and milk protein thereby decreasing the need for the starch to serve as a vehicle to take up water. In addition, the solution proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,600 provides for a significantly high usage of starch, one that is above 25% by weight of the mixture, and more preferably 35 to 55% of the weight of the mixture, in which the meat is coated.
Another problem associated with thermally processed meat is shrinkage, in that the meat, which has a tendency to lose moisture during processing, will also shrink in size making it appear that the manufacturer is trying to reduce cost by reducing the amount of meat in the portion, when this in fact is not the case. Rather, the manufacturer may be adding more meat to the process to make up for meat product that is lost during the treatment step or steps.
What is needed, is a binder system that overcomes the foregoing difficulties to produce a meat product that retains its desirable flavor and textural properties throughout processing.
Publications, patents and patent applications are referred to throughout this disclosure. All references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference.